Patent Document 1 discloses an interchangeable lens type camera. A lens unit mountable to the camera has drive systems related to autofocus adjustment, auto exposure control and the like. Further, the lens unit mountable to the camera has status information of the lens unit. With this camera device, communication is done between the camera and the lens unit to exchange a variety of control information and the status information, so that the lens unit is controlled from the camera side.